


snap

by yhighon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, No one is having a good time, based off of 03/01 stream, especially not tommy, no beta we die like pussboy, short bc i just like writing violence it's fun, spoilers lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhighon/pseuds/yhighon
Summary: Dream was done. This plan had failed. Time for something new. Time for a different idea. This child had been in here for eight days, and he couldn't take it anymore. No new headway and a need for a new idea.He would just have to get rid of the old one, first.(Dream puts his fighting skills to good use.)
Relationships: none lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	snap

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh spoiler warning for tommy's 03/01 stream lmao
> 
> author is a dream apologist but yeah this was kinda fucked up lmao. i don't like dsmp tommy tho so honestly, thank god. finally. ding dong the child is dead.
> 
> tw for violence, blood, the usual

They’d been sitting in this room for eight days. Tommy had been blathering on, pacing, and singing loudly for eight days. Dream could barely take it anymore.

The cat lay dead on the other side of the cell, blood soaked into its skull. Tommy had killed it easily, only trying to hurt Dream. Anything but focus on the situation at hand. The cat was just another one of Tommy’s victims, not doing anything but sitting in the wrong place.

They were fighting again, punches easily being thrown back and forth, angry yelling on both sides. Tommy vs Dream, as always.

“That book is a lie! You don’t have some resurrection power! You’re a liar! That’s all you are!” Tommy was yelling. Dream stood there in silence for the moment, letting him get it out of his system.

“I do have the revive book. But it isn’t for you. I’m never using it for you, or your friends, or any of you. Go ahead. Kill me. Fight me.” Dream spit back, getting in his face, pissed off and done with this kid he’d been stuck with for eight days, intentional or not.

“Fuck you. Fuck you!” Tommy said.

“Fuck you! Tommy, you’re never getting this book.” 

“Shut up! Shut up!” Tommy repeated, over and over and over. “I have the power here. Not you.” 

“Go ahead, Tommy. Try to kill me. I can’t die! I’m a god!” Dream yelled back. “If you can’t kill me, does that make me a god? Am I the god of this server, Tommy?!”

“I’ll get out. Your revive book is fake. You’re a liar. Schlatt is dead, I saw his body, I saw his grave! He was a drunk nobody who didn’t have any sort of power like that!” Tommy argued.

“Okay.” Dream was done. This plan had failed. Time for something new. Time for a different idea. “Then you can go see him in hell.”

Tommy fell to the ground as a hard punch connected to his face. He spit blood on the floor, and Dream hit him again, kicking him.

“Stop! Stop!” Tommy said, coughing. “Stop it!”

Dream had no intention of stopping. He hit him again and again, not caring as blood spattered his face and bones cracked and broke under his fists. Dream’s own fingers started to bruise and break and he could care less. 

This had been a terrible idea, trapping this child in here with him and expecting to get any gain out of it. Soon enough, Tommy stopped moving. Dream didn’t.

Blood covered his clothes, staining them. Quickly, it pooled on the floor, making a dark puddle. Tommy didn’t move. He was quiet, finally.

Eventually, Dream climbed off of the corpse. Taking a breath, he pushed his wet hair out of his face, not caring as blood and sweat smeared with it. The only sound that filled the room was his own breathing, the first blissful silence since the first day they had been stuck together.

Tommy hadn’t fought back. Hadn’t been able to. Dream truly was a god. He was unkillable. 

A laugh bubbled out of his throat, despite the very unfunny situation at hand. Tommy was dead. That fucking child that had been such a pain in the ass from the very start was finally dead. Killed by Dream’s own hands, by his own fists.

Tommy lay on the other side of the room, dead. Dream stood in the middle, the lava illuminating the area behind him, in victory.

Vaguely, he wondered if Sam would come to collect the body. Or if he would just leave it, a rotting corpse for Dream to keep as a souvenir for his trouble. It would be a science project, something new to watch instead of the endless ticking of a clock.

He wondered if the rest of the server would cry when they heard he’d killed Tommy, would fall to their knees in grief and mourn. He hoped they did.

Tommy was dead. And Dream had killed him.

He truly held all the power. A god.

Now he just had to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> violence is fun to write idk. i've read almost every dead dove do not eat for this fandom and it shows. (i will never look at iron golems the same, but that's for another time)
> 
> i wasn't gonna write anything for today's stream, but seeing all the art and stuff lowkey inspired me so here. this is one of the shortest things i've written but i didn't want to go through the rest of it and i speedran this so eh ~~and plus dream covered in blood is super hot and i'm a mentally ill simp but~~
> 
> also i was pissed tommy killed pussboy sadge :(( 
> 
> not betaed bc she is a loser who goes to bed early but shoutout to her anyways, ily just_a_lizard
> 
> anyway have a good day/night don't abuse kids and beat them to death (unless they're annoying /j)


End file.
